


Tacky Tattoos and Red Trunks

by mAadMax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Lifeguard Billy, M/M, Oral Sex, Steve has a thing for tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: Steve keeps hearing about Billy’s new tattoo and can’t help but being curious about it.





	Tacky Tattoos and Red Trunks

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something involving that stupid tattoo Billy got because i love Billy with tattoos ok? If you read any of my fics you know how much I love that so...
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language so sometimes I get confused a little bit.
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer came by fast. After all the shit with the upside down, his graduation and the fight with his parents about how he decided to stay in Hawkins and not going to college, Steve was ready to enjoy the summer - even if that meant spending the whole day in a sailors uniform serving ice-cream to bratty kids and their asshole parents. He wasn’t the only one working in the summer. Apparently Tommy’s dad made him get a summer job and now he was working at the hot-dog place right in front of Scoops Ahoy. Steve never complained about his uniform again after seeing his ex-best friend dressed in a hot-dog costume.

He also heard about how Billy started working at the public pool as a lifeguard. He didn’t understand how someone would hire Billy Hargrove to save people. He probably flirted with his boss and she hired him. According to Max and Dustin, who had been at the pool last week, the whole female population of Hawkins was at the pool, ogling the new lifeguard.

“Seriously, Steve, even Mike’s mom was there! And she was wearing make-up! Who wears make-up at a pool? Gross!” Dustin told him, while devouring a chocolate sunday.

“It was so gross! She was flirting with him. Showering him with compliments about his stupid skeleton tattoo.”

That made Steve stop cleaning the counter and lift his eyes to Max’s face.

“What tattoo?” Steve asked, his mind going through images of Billy shirtless at school and in the showers. Billy didn’t have a tattoo. If he did, Steve would know. He spent too much time staring at the californian boy when no one was looking.

“He got a tattoo on his arm to celebrate his 18th birthday. It’s a skeleton smoking, so tacky.” Max rolled her eyes.

After that Steve kept hearing girls from his old school talking about Billy and his tattoo every time he served ice-cream to them. Apparently everyone in Hawkins, but Steve, saw Billy’s new tattoo. He even asked Robin about it.

“Yeah, I saw it when I had to pick up Heather from the pool. She was drooling on him and the ink. It’s not even a cool tattoo, it looks like he got it made in prison.” She replied, rolling her eyes and entering the walking-in freezer to get more ice-cream.

His curiosity kept growing and he couldn’t wait to finally have a day off so he can go to the pool and finally see the stupid tattoo. Steve could lie to himself and pretend it was just because the ink was the town’s talk of the month, but he knew it was because he had a crush on Billy. He accepted that a long time ago and it got worse when he first heard about the new addition to Billy’s body. It wasn’t fair; Billy was already too god damn hot, he probably looked even hotter with the tattoo. That thought kept waking him up at night, crazy hard in his pajamas pants and sweating.

~

Steve finally gets his day off five days after he asked Robin about the tattoo. He woke up early in the morning and called Dustin, inviting him to the pool, so he could use the kids as an excuse to be there. Of course the party is down to spend a day in the sun so he picks up Dustin, Lucas and El, since Mike and Will hitched a ride with Jonathan and Max is already at the pool.

He parks his BMW at a spot near the entrance and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “It’s just Billy and a tattoo. Don’t be such a horny teen”, he thinks to himself. The kids are already out of his car, running to find the rest of the party so he gets out too, sunglasses already on and follows them.

Steve scans the pool, looking for a sign of Billy, but gets nothing. He can’t find the blond boy anywhere and it makes his heart sink. He knows Billy is working today, since the only reason Max is there is because he couldn’t leave her alone at home. He calls Dustin over with a wave.

“I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back, please don’t let anyone drown in the pool or I’m going to kill you all, ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. If we drown Heather can save us.” He glances at the lifeguard, who’s sitting near the pool watching it, and purrs.

“Stop doing that or I’ll tell Robin about how you are crushing on her crush and she will stop giving you free ice-cream.” He says turning his back to the boy and making his way to the bathroom, hearing Dustin’s complains.

Steve walks past the nearest bathroom because no way he is using that one. Since it’s near the pool everyone uses it and it’s just too dirty. He keeps walking until he reaches the man’s bathroom near the ambulatory. Pushing the door open he enters the bathroom and stops immediately.

Billy is there, his back turned to Steve and not knowing he has company.

Steve’s eyes roam from Billy’s head to his huge back where Steve knows there are some freckles that he dreams of kissing someday. He keeps sliding down his gaze until he reaches Billy’s ass and he has to bite a moan at the scene in front of him. Billy is wearing a really fitting red trunk that looks like it was painted on him, the fabric hugging the round ass perfectly.

He knows he should turn around and leave the bathroom or he is going to do something really stupid and get punched in the face again. He takes a step backwards to leave the bathroom when Billy drops something on the floor and bends down to get it, showing off his butt.

“Fuck.”

Billy turns around fast at the sound that left Steve’s mouth, surprised to see he’s not alone anymore.

“What the fuck, Harrington? Don’t sneak up on people like that.” Billy says, turning his whole body to face Steve, who once again let his eyes roam on Billy’s body, not caring if the boy saw.

If Steve thought the back of the trunks was bad, he thought it wrong. The front was way, way worse. He could see the outline of Billy’s cock even if the boy was soft. He now understood why the whole female population of Hawkins spent their days at the pool. He could see why Mrs. Wheeler wore make-up at the pool. They all wanted to know what was under the sinful red trunks. Unlike them, Steve didn’t need to imagine. He knew exactly that Billy was hiding under there. He remembered all the times Billy walked around the locker room naked, showing off his insanely cut body to everyone. Steve knew that under the stupid red trunk, Billy had a gorgeous thick and uncut cock.

“You want me to get a camera so you can take a picture to help you jerk off later?” His thoughts were interrupted by a teasing voice and he realized he had spent the last few minutes staring at Billy’s covered dick. He saw Billy move his hands to the waistband of the trunk, his thumbs running under it, messing with Steve. “I can autograph the picture too, if you want.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, making them look bigger than they already were.

Billy kept saying things but Steve wasn’t listening anymore. His eyes were now focused on Billy’s arm.

The tattoo.

He felt his legs move by itself in Billy’s direction, his left hand shooting up to grab Billy’s right arm to bring it closer to his face, making Billy shut up and look at him confused for a second. He ignores the look Billy is giving him and kept staring at the black ink in front of him. Robin was right, it does look tacky and like he got it done in prison, but somehow it fits Billy.

He feels Billy taking a step closer to him and can’t help but brush his fingers on the tattoo, feeling it.

“You like it?” Billy’s voice is teasing but soft at the same time, like he’s trying to be the usual ass he is but also searching for Steve’s approval.

Steve looks at his face behind his lashes before replying. “Yeah I do. I heard so much about it but all those girls didn’t make justice.” He keeps caressing the ink while looking at Billy and he sees that his mullet is gone. “You changed your hair.”

Billy’s hand flies to his hair, fingers running through his curls. “It’s a part of my 18th birthday celebration. The final part is getting a piercing. Where do you think I should get it? Maybe a nose ring?” He takes another step closer to Steve, who’s still holding his arm in a tight grip. “I was thinking about getting a nipple piercing. What do you think? Or maybe I could get one on my dick.” He says that last part staring right into Steve’s eyes, grinning at him.

The next thing he knows, he’s being pushed until his back hits the sink counter, Steve’s body flushed against his. He opens his legs more, accommodating Steve in between them, feeling Steve’s hard on brushing against his dick, that was starting to fill too.

“Who knew that Steve Harrington had a kinky for tattoos and piercings? Or is this because it’s me with a tattoo?” He moves his hips to brush their dicks together, making Steve’s mouth fall open in a moan. “If I knew it was this easy to get you, I’d have gotten a shitty tattoo sooner.”

“How come you never shut up? Jesus Christ.” Steve closed his eyes, feeling his head hurt with Billy’s chitchat. He drops his head into Billy’s shoulder, biting at it to see if the boy would stop talking, but it only make things worse.

“You’re so kinky, Harrington. Are you trying to mark me? To show those bitches that someone claimed me?” Billy started moving his hips again, rutting against Steve, and feeling the boy’s cock under his shorts twitch. “Karen will probably ask who left this mark on me. Maybe I should tell her it was her daughter’s ex-boyfriend. What do you think?”

Steve lifted his head again, locking eyes with Billy before replying. “I think you should shut the fuck up and get on your knees.”

Billy groans as he hears what Steve just said and moves his hips once again against Steve’s. His left hand goes to grab Steve’s by the back of his neck, bringing their faces closer and for a second Steve thinks Billy is going to kiss him.

“There’s the fire I knew you were hiding, Harrington.” He says staring at Steve’s eyes, their foreheads touching. “I’m going to suck you dick so good you will be coming back for more.”

Steve feels Billy turning them around, letting Steve lean on the sink counter while he drops to his knees. He looks down to see Billy mouthing his hard dick above his shorts and opening the buttons to slide them off with his swim trunk.

 “I knew you had a pretty cock but it’s even prettier when it’s hard for me.” Billy says, looking up at Steve through his lashes, his mouth near the head of his cock, and Steve can’t help but run his right hand through Billy’s curls. They feel so soft even if Billy spent the whole day in the sun and chlorine.

“I thought I told you to shut up. It ain’t gonna suck itself, you know?” He tells Billy, who lets out a laugh before placing a kiss on the head, his tongue slipping out to lick at it. Billy closes his lips around the head, sucking a little and then taking the length down his mouth, making Steve moan and pull at his hair. “Fuck…that’s it.”

He feels Billy taking down even more of his length before moving back up, his tongue swirling around his dick and making him see stars. He knew that Billy had an incredible tongue, he lost count of the times he saw Billy wrap his tongue around a pen during class and he remembers the one time Carol gave Billy a lollipop and the way he licked at it was pure porn. But this? Having Billy’s tongue around him? This was way, way better than he could ever dream.

“Your tongue is amazing, oh shit. Get it pierced, like today, I don’t care. I’ll buy you the fucking piercing if I need too.” He looks down at Billy once again, watching him take his mouth of for a second only to smirk at Steve before swirling his tongue around the head, giving it a few kitten licks, tasting the pre-cum that is leaking. Steve whines and moves his left hand to grab at Billy’s tattoed arm, his fingers brushing the ink softly. “God, I want to see you full of tattoos and piercings. You would look so fucking good. Would you get another tattoo if I asked you to?”

Billy stops his movements but doesn’t move away from Steve’s dick. He looks up at the boy through his lashes and Steve groans at the scene. Billy has spit around his red and big lips and he’s a little flushed too.

“I’d do anything you asked me to do.” He goes back down on Steve’s dick, not giving a chance for the guy to respond. He bobs his head up and down fast, tongue running around the length too. He can feel Steve’s nails scratch on his tattoo and it kinda hurts but he wants it to hurt. He moves both of his hands around Steve, grabbing at his cheeks and pulling Steve even closer to him, the head hitting the back of his throat, making him gag but he doesn’t stop.

“Billy…” Steve starts moaning and saying his name, his fingernails leaving red marks next to the black ink on Billy’s arms, his other hand still holding onto the curls. He can feel the heat building up so he starts moving his hips, fucking Billy’s mouth fast and fast. “I’m so close, Billy. Come on, keep going.”

Billy squeezes Steve’s butt cheeks, letting the boy take the lead and fuck his face. He whines around the cock in his mouth when his own orgasms hits. He whole body trembles and he comes untouched and inside his red trunks.

“Holy shit, did you just come without even touching yourself?” He hears Steve asking, his hips still moving, his cock sliding in and out of Billy’s mouth. “That’s so hot, fuck. I’m clo-“ Steve doesn’t get to finish his phrase, his orgasm hitting him like a freaking train. He can only squeeze Billy’s curls and arm with his hands and let his cum hit the back of Billy’s throat.

He feels Billy swallowing everything and giving a few more licks to his dick, trying to clean it and he has to actually take his dick out of Billy’s reach before he gets too sensitive. Billy literally whines about the loss and Steve can’t help but chuckle a little, helping the boy get up from the floor.

“You were so good, Billy. Jesus Christ, I don’t remember the last time I came this hard.” He presses his thumb on the lower lip, pulling it down a little while Billy lets his tongue slip to lick at his finger. He looks up from the lips to his eyes and see that Billy is looking at him a little dazed, but he can see something in there that makes him think that maybe this wasn’t just a hook up in a bathroom. Maybe this means something for Billy too and the thought of that makes Steve lean into Billy to crash their mouths together. He feels Billy’s hands wrapping around his waist and move his own hands around the blonde’s neck, their lips moving in sync.

He can taste himself on Billy’s tongue and smiles against the kiss, feeling Billy do the same. They break the kiss off but stay with their faces close.

“I was serious, you should definitely get your tongue pierced.”

“Okay. I’ll get it done.” Billy answers, smiling at the boy in front of him. “But you pay for it, you know, as a birthday gift.”

Steve laughs but nods in confirmation. “Also, you need to tell Mrs. Wheeler to back off. I’m not sharing you with her or any other person.”

Billy just kisses Steve again, a kiss that means “sure, I’ll be your boyfriend if that’s your way to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


End file.
